Mike's Baby
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Takes place after Mike's Cravings. For CazB!


Mike's Baby

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I wish I DID!

Takes place after Mike's Cravings. For CazB!

Harvey was sitting at his desk when his phone rang. Mike wasn't at work since he went on maternity leave. Harvey hurried and answered the phone.

"Mike, Mike baby are you ok?" Harvey asked. The voice on the other side of the phone laughed. He looked down to see Donna's name under the number.

"Donna you ever do that again I will fire you without a second thought. Mike is about to go into labor you can't pull that kinda shit on me." Harvey almost shouted.

"I'm sorry Harvey. I was just curious to see what you would do. I won't do it again I promise." Donna said. Harvey felt bad for yelling at her, but he was stressing about Mike and him being alone right now. Harvey's phone rang again. He rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his car.

"Nice try Donna. Also you're fired."

"Harvey… why am I… AHHH… Harvey!" Mike yelled into the phone. Harvey jumped out of chair.

"Mike! Mike! I'm coming right now!" "Harvey… baby… please hurry!" Harvey grabbed his suit jacket.

"Tell Jessica Mike went into labor." Harvey yelled back to Donna as he ran to the elevator. Louis blocked Harvey's way.

"Where are you going? I still need the merger briefs." "Louis I don't give a shit. My boyfriend is in labor right so move you fucking ass NOW!" Harvey growled. Louis shied away quickly. Harvey ran quickly to the elevators. Once outside Harvey whistled for a cab and one showed up right away. Harvey was fidgeting in the back seat. He wanted to yell at the driver to go faster, but he kept his cool. Once they were outside Harvey's condo Harvey told the driver to wait. Harvey went around the corner to the glass elevator and pressed the up button 20 million times.

'Come on! Come on!' Harvey thought as he saw the elevator come down. 'Finally.' Harvey was about to step in when Mike stepped out.

"Baby come on I have a cab waiting." Harvey said as he supported Mike's weight on his side. He ushered Mike into the cab, and told the cabbie to go to the hospital.

"Harvey!" Mike yelled trough a contraction. Harvey brushed Mike's hair and whispered to him softly. Mike whimpered as the contraction ended.

"God this sucks. Next time you're getting pregnant." Harvey chuckled and brushed a kiss onto Mike's forehead. They arrived at the hospital. The cab driver even came to help Mike. Harvey thanked him and tipped him very handsomely. Harvey scooped Mike into his side and entered the hospital. The nurses suddenly swooped down onto Mike and began to rush him into Labor and Delivery.

Harvey wasn't allowed to see Mike until the nurses were done with prep. Harvey was pacing in the waiting room. There were other men in the room with the same panicked expression on their faces. The nurse that booted Harvey out of the room came out.

"Mr. Specter my name is Adriana, and I'm here to take you back to see Mike." Harvey breathed a sigh of relief. Once inside the room Mike looked at Harvey and held out his hand. Harvey grasped it tightly and firmly. Mike smiled, but then screamed out in pain. Harvey let Mike squeeze his hand hard. "Mike baby it will be ok. You will deliver a beautiful baby boy named Alexander Mitchel Specter- Ross. Then we will be a happy family. Just picture it babe." Mike smiled through the contraction as he pictured his son.

He would have Mike's eyes, lips, ears, kind heart, and face. He would have Harvey's hair color, smile, nose, and personality. Mike couldn't wait until he held his son. The doctor walked in and took a look at Mike.

"Ok Mike we will give you the epidural now and then you can start pushing when we are ready. Can you lie on your side for me please?" Mike nodded and Harvey switched sides to see Mike. He kissed Mike lightly, and Mike kissed back gently.

"Ok epidural is in now we wait for a few then baby time." The doctor said as he exited the room. Adriana came back into the room and checked on the contractions.

An hour later Mike's legs and back were numb and the doctor and Adriana returned to the room. "Hey Mike how are we feeling?" Adriana asked. "Numb, but good." The doctor checked Mike again.

"Ok Mike it's time. I will tell you when to push. Put your knees on the stirrups." Mike did what the doctor said. Harvey kissed Mike on the forehead, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear about their new family life. The doctor sat in front of Mike and lifted the sheet.

"Ok Mike on three big push ok one, two, three." Mike pushed as hard as he could. He grunted through it, and panted afterwards. Mike did that about 5 more times before the doctor told him that the baby was breaching. "Ok Mike one more really bug push. Ready 1, 2, 3." Mike gave a great last effort, then he heard crying. "Mike." Harvey whispered. Mike fell back onto the bed.

"Congratulations gentlemen. It's a girl." Both Harvey and Mike looked at the doctor confused as hell.

"You know ultrasounds are not always right." The doctor said as he cleaned up their little girl. Harvey and Mike looked at each other surprised as hell, but they knew they would love her just as much.

"Ok what's her name?" Adriana asked as she held the birth certificate. Harvey and Mike just smiled

"Her name is Vivian Aurora Specter- Ross." Adriana smiled at the happy couple. The doctor gave Mike his new baby girl with a cute pink hat on her head. Her dark hair was already sticking through. The doctor and Adriana left the room to give Harvey, Mike and Vivian some privacy.

"She has your nose, hair color, and ears Harvey." "Yeah well she has your eye color, lips, and face. Which is very adorable by the way." Harvey said as he kissed Mike's forehead.

"Our baby Harvey she's our baby. Gorgeous just like her dad, smart like her daddy. She will defiantly be a heart- breaker when she is older. Also she will be a lawyer, or doctor." Mike said as tears filled his eyes. They were of joy and love but Harvey brushed them away when they fell.

"She is gorgeous. I can't wait to start our lives together. I know this is a bad time, but I will make it up to you later." Harvey said as he got down on one knee. "Harvey." Mike gasped.

"I love you and I love her. I want to be in both of your lives and I want to stay in them. I promise to propose to you right when we get out of the hospital, but I didn't want to wait another minute. So Mike will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes Harvey yes." Mike said as Harvey brought himself back to Mike's side. He kissed Mike thoroughly. Each time they broke apart Mike just kept repeating yes to Harvey. Vivian squealed Mike and Harvey looked down at her. They smiled when they saw her smiled. Harvey gestured that he wanted to hold Vivian. Mike gave her over to him.

"Sleep my beautiful fiancé." Harvey whispered as Mike leaned back into the soft pillow. Mike was out in a matter of minutes. Harvey gently held Vivian, and placed her on his shoulder.

"Vivian I love you so much my beautiful baby girl. I promise that no boy will ever hurt you. Louis will not hit on you, and I promise to be the best dad ever. I know I will mess up sometimes, but always remember how much I love you, and how much I care about you." Harvey said as he kissed Vivian's head.

'My man, and my girl. My life couldn't get any better.' Harvey thought.

**What do you think? CazB is my inspiration on this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**!


End file.
